The Lady Musketeer
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. This is an Ally / Austin romantic story that take place in Paris, France in the year 1642.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**The Lady Musketeer**

**It's a nice summer-day in Paris, France and a young woman ( 21 years old ) named Allyson de Daeloné, but usually known as Ally, ride on her white horse through the city on her way to a meeting with Captain de Tréville of the king's musketeers.**

When Ally reach the big white stone building that is the Headquarters for the Musketeers of the Guard she can see that most people look at her.

They think that she doesn't fit in here in the fancy parts of Paris because she's from the countryside and wears just a simple light-brown leather coat and gray hat with a single green feather, black pants and black boots. Most people wanna laugh at her. It's only the long sharp steel sword attached to Ally's belt and the confident look in her eyes that keep them from doing that.

As Ally enter the musketeer headquarters there are musketeers in black / blue / white uniforms everywhere talking and having a good time.

She feel a little insecure on the inside though when she notice that there are no female musketeers anywhere. Every single one she sees is clearly male.

"Oh my gosh! Maybe this is the wrong place for me..." thinks Ally to herself.

Ally is so lost in thought that she doesn't see where she is going and bump into a musketeer who was talking to two others.

"You! Watch where you're goin'...!" says the musketeer in a dark manly voice. "Nobody make a fool of me and make me look stupid in front of my friends."

"Sorry, Monsieur...?" says Ally.

"Robert de Baearine, lieutenant of his majesty's musketeers. Since you m'lady have now damaged my honor I challenge thee to a duel. 1 on 1. The eastern Town Square. Don't be late." says the tall dark-haired musketeer before he return his attention to his friends.

"I'll be there, monsieur." says Ally with a strong confident tone.

Ally keep walking along the hallway towards Captain de Tréville's office.

"Why was that man so angry? It's not like I walked into him on fuckin' purpose or something." mumbles Ally.

As she's about to grasp the door-handle and enter Captain de Tréville's office, Ally hear voices inside.

"René...Raoul...Jean-Luc and Claude. You four have once again caused problems with the Red Guard and I'm tired of being forced to explain your behaviour to the king. So, either you start to act like gentlemen or you're off duty. Do I make myself clear, huh?" says a strong clear male voice.

"Oui, capitaine!" says four male voices.

"Good. Now, please leave. I have a meeting with young Mademoiselle Allyson." says the strong clear male voice, who Ally thinks is Captain de Tréville.

As four musketeers leave the captain's office, Ally enter.

She take off her hat and smile.

"You are Ally, I presume..." says Captain de Tréville, who now sound much more friendly than before.

"Yes, captain. My name's Allyson de Daeloné...most people simply call me Ally though." says Ally in her sweet soft voice.

"Bonjour, Ally. I'm Capitaine de Tréville of the musketeers." says Captain de Tréville.

"Bonjour, capitaine. Nice to meet you." says Ally with a small smile.

"I knew your father, Ally. We fought side by side during the war about 20 years ago. I also understand that you have his old weapon, the sword I gave him as a gift." says Captain de Tréville.

"My dad has told me about you, captain. And yes, I do have my dad's sword." says Ally as she draw her sword. The blade is long and sharp and the hilt is made of silver. It's a high-quality weapon forged by a master-swordsmith.

"Oh dear...I must say that I'm pleased to see that your father took care of the sword so well. It looks almost as beautiful as the day I bought it in Spain." says Captain de Tréville with a smile.

"He love this sword and he wants me to have it and use it." says Ally.

"Okay, in his letter to me your father writes that you wish to become a musketeer. Ally, is this true?" says Captain de Tréville.

"Yes, it is. I've wanted to be one of the king's musketeers since I was a little girl." says Ally.

"You seem like a woman with a passion for and faith in what a musketeer does, but unfortunately you can't become a musketeer without serving as part of a minor guard first. I can put you on Commander de Picard's northern city-guard. There you'll get the opportunity to use your sword and gain some good training." says Captain de Tréville.

"Please, captain! For me that's not the same. In my eyes it's the musketeers or nothing. My dad is gonna be soo disappointed if I return home as a loser." says Ally, who seem close to tears.

"Oh my goodness!" says Captain de Tréville with a small laugh. "I can not say 'no' to my friend's daughter. I'll see what I can do. Return tomorrow and we'll see if we can make you happy, sweetie."

"Awww! Thanks so much, captain!" says a happy Ally.

"Easy, Ally. You're no musketeer yet." says Captain de Tréville with a smile.

"I know. Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." says Ally as she leave the captain's office.

The next day Ally is back in Captain de Tréville's office.

"Ally...never before has a woman asked to become a musketeer. You're the first. I've talked to the king and even if female musketeers is something that would never usually be seen as good I think that I can make an exception in this case. Ally sweetie...welcome to the musketeers." says Captain de Tréville.

"Thanks, captain!" says a very happy Ally.

"Glad to see you happy, Ally." says Captain de Tréville.

"Oh no..." says Ally.

"Ally...is there a problem, sweetie?" says Captain de Tréville.

"I kinda forgot a little duel with one of your musketeers yesterday. His name's de Baearine, I think..." says Ally.

"Oh...de Baearine you say? Don't worry about that. I'll talk to him." says Captain de Tréville.

"Thanks." says Ally.

"Now, put this on." says Captain de Tréville as he give Ally a new cool musketeer-uniform.

Ally put on the uniform. It fit her perfect.

"Do I totally look like a musketeer now?" says Ally as she giggle a little.

"Yes you do, Ally." says Captain de Tréville.

"Awww!" says Ally in a cute girlie tone.

While they talk a male musketeer who is the same age as Ally enter the room. He is blonde and he has a friendly smile on his face.

"Captain." says the blonde musketeer in a clear manly tone.

"Ah, welcome. This is lieutenant Austin de Mondé and he'll be your commanding officer." says Captain de Tréville.

"Pleasure to meet you, lieutenant de Mondé. I'm Allyson, known as Ally." says Ally.

"Nice to meet you, Ally. You may call me Austin if you want to. Lieutenant de Mondé sounds so stiff." says Austin with a smile.

"It's always been my dream to become a real musketeer. I'm so happy." says Ally.

"The captain told me that your dad was a musketeer too." says Austin.

"Yes, that's true. My dad is Frederico de Daeloné, who was once a commander among the musketeers." says Ally.

"May we leave, captain?" says Austin.

"Sure. Good luck to you, Ally." says Captain de Tréville.

"Thanks again, captain!" says Ally as she and Austin leave the room together.

"Sweet pickles! Such a dreamy cool guy." thinks Ally as she notice how handsome Austin is.

"So, Ally...do you know how use a sword or do you need a few basic lessons?" says Austin.

"I've been doin' sword-training since I was 13 years old. No lessons, thanks." says Ally with a smile.

"That's good. You'll be on my team with 3 other musketeers." says Austin.

"Do you think it's weird, Austin? You know, with me being a chick and such..." says Ally.

"It's the first time I've met a lady musketeer, but I think it's pretty cool. We should have more girls here. Such a thing would give us the new fresh change that we need." says Austin.

"Oh my goodness!" says Ally as she blush.

"Ally, is something wrong?" says Austin with a friendly voice.

"No, I just think that I'm...in love with you." says Ally.

"Oh...I love you too, Ally." says Austin.

Austin pull Ally into a hug and they start to make out.

"You're my handsome strong manly musketeer, Austin!" says Ally in a soft romantic tone.

"Ally, you're my beautiful and sexy lady musketeer!" says Austin.

From that day, Austin and Ally are in love. Ally soon become a famous musketeer, known as the Lady Musketeer.

Seven years later both Ally and Austin resign from the musketeers and get married and have a daughter.

**The End.**


End file.
